Death's Legacy
by Unurith
Summary: DUM DUM DUM it is the continuation to my story Death's Forbbiden Dove. Don't read unless you've read DFD! This will be a looooooonnnnnggg saga so woohoo hop on and take a ride!!!
1. Prologe

To any one who has not read my Story "Death's Forbidden Dove" I recommend you do so before reading this series of chapters and stories. The basis of this new saga that I am creating is from that story. Thank you for time and now on with the prologue!

~Space_VixenX~

****

Death's Legacy

__

Prologue

Relena stared at the headstone and traced the letters with her slender finger. It had been five years since she had last seen him. Five years since he saved her in more ways than one. Five years since he lost his life so she could live. A solitary tear rolled down her flushed cheek as she remembered their last moment together,

__

"Don't leave me I love you, I just found you, please don't leave me," Relena cried brushing his blood coated hair away from his eyes. 

"I'll always be with you Relena I'll always be by your side and one day you'll return to me," He smiled at her and touched his hand to her face before it dropped motionless to the ground.

Relena brushed away the tear before it could fall to the ground and let out a long, quivering sigh. Relena had tried as hard as possible to move on with her life, but she always seemed to return to this sacred place. She took the old decaying flowers out of the small vase and replaced them with fresh new black roses. She wish she could bring white but black seemed to fit her lost love more than any other color. With another heavy sigh she placed her hands in her lap and stared at the grayish black, polished stone. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the sounds of a shrill giggle. Relena smiled and stood from were she kneeled and walked towards the producer of the heavenly laugh. 

"Mama, mama, look what I found," came the tiny voice as she ran into her mothers open arms.

"What is that, Deity," asked Relena as she brushed some loose blonde strands away from her child's violet eyes.

"It's a pretty flower I picked for you," said the young girl as she held the small dandy lion out to her mother's open hand. Relena smiled and took the flower and gave her five-year old daughter a kiss on the forehead. She little girl beamed with pride at her gift and smiled a smile Relena knew all to well. 

"Come on sweetie let's go home," Relena said standing and taking her tiny child's hand in hers. As they walked down the green hill Relena took one last look at the tombstone reading the inscriptions before it disappeared behind her. 

__

Duo Maxwell 

Born 180 AC - Died 198 AC

Who he'd become, All the things he would have done, While smiling and lighting our hearts. 

Relena sighed as she buckled her daughter into the front seat before turning on the car and heading home. "Oh Duo if you could only see how beautiful your daughter is getting to be." 

Little did Relena know that somewhere a man smiled and said, "I can my love, I can."

~SVX~ Well that is my prologue to my saga. I've already introduced sort of the saga's main-character Deity Maxwell but will later change as the story progresses. I hope that this saga will live up to all you Gundam fan's expectations thank you again. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Deity Peacecraft and soon some of my other creations will pop up through out the story so don't use them without my permission thanx! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing but I do own Deity Maxwell and the other new pilots so you can not use them with out my permission. ^_^

Death's Legacy 

__

Chapter one

Relena sipped on her coffee as she watched her only daughter play in their small backyard. After Relena had discovered she was pregnant she had run away from everything, not wanting her child to be involved with any kind of war business. She chose to go to America a small town just out side of Albany, New York. It was only a two-day drive from where Duo had been laid to rest. It had been about ten years since Duo's death, ten years since she had spoken to any of the other pilots or her brother. No one new she was here.

"Hey Momma can you get me a glass of water pleeeaaaasssse," said Deity her violet eyes turning to the puppy dog stage. Relena smiled faintly and stood from the kitchen table. Deity grinned with satisfaction and walked into the house. "Momma Sandy told me that I'm different because I don't have a Daddy, is that true?" Relena cringed at this question knowing that it would come sooner or later. Relena handed her confused child her glass of water and sat down at the table.

"Sweetie do you remember what I told you," Relena asked placing her hand on Deity's shoulder.

"Uh huh that my Daddy was a great man and one day you and me will be able to see him," She said between sips of her water. 

"That's right so you tell Sandy that you have a Daddy He just isn't here." Deity smiled content with this answer and ran back outside to continue playing. Relena watched her and sadly continued to sip on her coffee.

~~*~~*~~*~~ Eight Years Later ~~*~~*~~*~~

"Damn, damn, damn…where is my cross," yelled a frustrated teenager while rummaging through messy drawers. As she dumped the contents of a drawer onto her bed her door flew open and a short pink hared girl walked into the room. 

"Jesus Deity what happened in here," Her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Deity looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Come on we're gonna be late." The short teenager bounced in anticipation. 

"Chill, Sandy I have to find my cross and…. Ah there it is," She ran over to her dresser and tied the small choker around her neck, "You know I never go anywhere with out this cross." Sandy rolled her eyes and grabbed Deity's arm and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs. "What's the big rush, the rave doesn't start 'til nine?"

"I dunno I just have a feeling something big is going to happen tonight." As they reached the bottom of the stairs Deity brushed her golden blonde braid behind her shoulder. Suddenly a sharp pull on her braid caused her to yelp.

"And where do you think your going young lady," came her mother's stern voice. Deity cringed and turned to face her mother. She looked much older than her true age but still held the grace and beauty that of a princess. Her golden blonde hair fell just below her shoulders and her blue eyes had a dull spark. Deity smiled sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her head. 

"Heh, heh, well we were gonna go out tonight and…" Deity paused as she saw her mother's eyes glaze over and a wistful look fill her features. "Mom, you okay?"

"Huh…what…oh yes I'm fine, you may go out but be back by curfew."

"Yes Momma," with that Deity and Sandy bolted out the door and into Sandy's car.

"Geeze your mom is really weird, especially when she zones out like that."

"Yah…" replied Deity half-heartedly as she watched the trees fly by her window. Sandy turned and stared at her friend who seemed pre-occupied. With a slight grin on her face she decided to bring her friend back down to the world, "Geeze D haven't you heard of pastels?" Deity turned from the window and stared at Sandy than at her outfit. Her crimson red tank top left nothing to the imagination and her short black leather skirt rode higher than mid thigh. Her fishnet stockings had holes in them here and there and her knee high boots where black and leather like her skirt. Too complete the ensemble was a medium sized black, gothic cross tattoo on her right upper arm. Deity shrugged and reached into her small purse and pulled out her crimson lipstick and ran it across her lips. Sandy smirked and rolled her eyes, "God it's almost like you're in mourning or something." Deity smiled at her friend's remark and started putting on her black nail polish. 

Half an hour later they arrived at the rave and parked the car. Deity watched her small friend run to the door to meet some of her raver friends before disappearing into the warehouse. Deity walked at a steady pace through the mud filled parking lot and smiled different people that were leaving or just arriving. She brushed some of the loose bleached hair strands away from her eyes and walked into the warehouse. The bass pulsed the beat of the entire building. The endless mass of people moved in beat making the crowd look like the rolling ocean. It didn't take long for the beat to take control of her body and she began to move with crowd feeling the bass pulse inside her body. As she moved through the crowd the different displays of each different culture was expressed in each dance move. The scent of different smokes and sweat filled the air. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lights with the occasional flash of a strobe or neon light. She searched for Sandy while walking to the beat of the music. She found her over in a corner just as she was pulling a needle from her arm. Deity rolled her eyes and walked towards her pink hared friend. 

"You know that stuff will kill you," she scolded as she grabbed a cigarette from a nearby dancer and took a long drag.

"Well smoking ain't the best habit either," Sandy snapped back as she stood from the small beaten couch. Deity shrugged and started to take another puff when she felt eyes upon her. She looked behind her to see four people about her age staring at her intensely. She nervously took another drag off her cigarette before flicking it to the ground and extinguishing it with the toe of her boot. As she moved back towards the center of the crow the four strangers followed her with their eyes, not even bothering to blink.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Are you sure that's her," asked the medium height Chinese girl, "She doesn't look like she could do the job." 

"Heero said she is the one we need so here she is," answered the only other female of the group. The other woman narrowed her eyes and folded her arms in a pouting position. Her raven black hair was slicked back into a tight pony-tail and her almost black eyes followed the young, blonde, braided girl they were sent to find.

"She doesn't look so special to me."

"Well no matter what she looks like she is essential for our plans Marian and you have to except it," the young Chinese woman glared at the young man with the unruly brown bangs and stormed off cursing under her breath. 

"So Guy how are we gonna break the ice with her huh, huh, huh," the young red head's green eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Calm down Elodea we'll talk to her before the night is through," Guy's prussian blue eyes stared coldly out at his mission. He had to bring that girl back with him whether she liked it or not.

~~*~~*~~*~~

****

SVX: That's the first chapter of my Saga I hope it has intrigued you to stick around. Thanx for reading. ^_~ 


	3. Chapter 2

#### Disclaimer: See Previous chapter!

****

SVX: Well here is Chapter 2 of Death's Legacy!

Deity guzzled down the cool liquid and wiped her mouth dry. "Wow I haven't been this thirsty since, well I've never been this thirsty." She set the glass down and turned to look at her friend Sandy who had gotten pretty cozy with one of her many acquaintances of that night. Deity shrugged and headed back out through the crowds bobbing her head to the music as if she were agreeing with it. Before she knew it she was in the direct center of rhythmic moving wave of people joining in with them as they all felt the pulse of the rave in their bodies. She felt hands wrap around her waist but paid no attention and just moved with the person behind her. She felt their hot breath on the back of her neck and their grip around her waist tightened as they dipped and glided to the beat of the music. Before she knew it they had led her out of the crowd and farther and father to a door. She opened her eyes when she felt the cool breeze rustle her braid and send shivers up her spine. She turned around to see who had brought her out here and started to back away, but the man wouldn't loosen his grip around her waist. A strange noise made her look to the right and she noticed Sandy stumbling out of the alley way holding her stomach and blood dripping from her nose. Her face was battered and all her clothes were torn. Deity tried to scream her name but a hand clasped over her mouth and a sharp object was pressed to her throat. 

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and make this easier." Deity's eyes grew wide as she felt the man's slick tongue run up the side of her face. 

"Deity," Deity snapped her eyes back to Sandy who was now screaming her name as loud as she possibly could. 

"Dammit Finny keep her quiet we don't want to draw attention. We're not even suppose to be off the base." 

"Come here sweetheart no one is going to hurt you," came a voice from the alley where Sandy had emerged. A man came into view holding a long bowie knife in his hand. His clothes were loose but she could still see the hint of a tattoo peaking out underneath one of his sleeves. Deity panicked and bit down hard on her attacker's hand. 

"Ouch, why you little bitch!" He didn't have time to act on his response because of a quick knee to the groin. Deity worked fast remembering all those defense classes she had taken when her mom thought she was at dance class. She got a swift kick to his stomach and another across his face. As he fell to the ground Deity ran towards Sandy. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sandy's eyes bulge and her back curve. Deity ran as Sandy fell to the ground and the man with a now blood soaked knife stood over his kill. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her ankle and she fell forward scraping her palms against the hard pavement. She stared in horror as the other man bent down and began stabbing Sandy profusely trying to get her to stop screaming. 

"Sandy, no stop it please, SANDY!" Deity tried kicking to get the man away from her but he kept climbing his way over her. Deity began to give in when the weight of her attacker was suddenly lifted off her. She turned to see a man about her age with unruly brown hair throwing her attacker against the wall. His lean muscular body glistened from sweat underneath a white tank top. Deity watched as Sandy's attacker ran towards the other men but was stopped by a swift kick to the gut by a Chinese girl. Without a moments delay Deity ran towards Sandy and tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh God Sandy please, don't leave me, we were gonna move into NYC together, start a band, please I need you." Sandy's still figure told Deity that their future plans were never going to happen. A shadow cast over her and she looked up to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes opening his hand out to her. She slapped it away and collapsed over Sandy and stayed there until the police pried her away. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena knocked on her daughter's door hoping she'd actually eat something today. "Deity sweetheart open the door please," Relena knew her voice sounded panicky but she couldn't help it Deity hadn't come out of her room since the funeral and that had been a week ago. Much to her surprise Deity's door opened and Relena walked in. Deity lie face down on her bed her braid tangled and loose and her close wrinkled. Relena sat by her little miracle and rubbed her back. "Honey I know you and Sandy were very close but trust me our loved ones wouldn't want us to dwell on their death." Deity lifted her head from her pillow and sat up next to her mother.

"I should have stayed with her mom if I had been there she would have had more of a chance."

"But you might not be here, honey I know you'll never forget Sandy but I think she would want you to live your life to the fullest." Deity looked at her mother unshed tears still fresh in her eyes. She gave her mother a slight smile and a big hug.

"I think I'll go to school tomorrow." Relena smiled and kissed Deity on the forehead and left the room shutting the door behind her. As she walked into her room she locked the door behind her and pulled open an old box from her closet. She opened the box and pulled out the silver gold encrusted cross and held it to her chest. She carefully pulled out an old decaying bible and opened it to certain pages that had been marked. "This was with you all through the war Duo along with this cross and I think your daughter needs them more than I do." She slipped into her daughter's room while she was in the shower and took Deity's cross choker and slipped back into her room. She carefully took off each of the crosses and put Duo's old one on her daughters favorite and only necklace. As fast as she could she replaced the necklace then stared at her lover's old bible. "Not yet, I still need something." She gripped Duo's old bible close to her bosom and went to her room to get ready for bed.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Guy why didn't we just take her that night at the rave," screamed a frustrated Marian while throwing some high kicks at her mock opponent. Guy easily blocked the kick and swiftly threw another one at Marian while calmly replying in a monotone voice. 

"We can't force her to come with us, she has to make that decision."

"Ha like she's gonna want to leave that cushy little weak existence to become strong," Marian threw some punches her anger building with each punch. Guy moved with a quick precise action and grabbed Marian's wrists and gave them a little twist. Marian gasped in pain and glared at Guy. He coolly let go of her wrists and walked into the kitchen of the safe house the group shared. He glanced over at Colin who was engulfed in a novel of "War and Peace the Second Coming". His blonde hair falling in the way of his blue eyes making him respond with annoyed sighs. 

"Why do you read that crap," Colin looked up at the other occupant of the room and glared at her. Guy shifted hiss sight towards Elodea as she gracefully walked through the kitchen to stand in front of Colin. Her red curls bobbing playfully and her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"This isn't crap it's a book about the wars that took place during our parents time, in fact it **is** about our parents." Colin handed the book to Elodea and she smiled.

"Whelp I guess it's up to us to carry out the family tradition," she said giggling at her own joke, "So this girl really is the daughter of Duo Maxell?"

"That's what my father says and he should know he was the last one to talk to Relena Peacecraft before she disappeared," Colin said taking the book back from Elodea.

"Man too bad he's dead, I would have loved to meet him," Elodea said as she went to the refrigerator and got out an apple. Guy sighed and got a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with some water. "Hey Guy what's our next move anyway, I mean if we wanna get this girl on our side hmmm?"

"Well to answer your question, here look over your schedules we have class tomorrow."

"What oh no, no, no not happening…I HATE school," pouted Elodea as she took her schedule from Guy. 

"Well get used to it we have to get that girl to come with us with in two months and we better get started before this war does."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Deity tried to ignore all the staring eyes but it was slowly getting to her. Her new cross gave her some courage though after her mother explained it used to be her father's. She moved her eyes around the hallway watching people stare point and whisper. She quickly ducked into her first class and took her old seat in the back. "Well everyone before we get started I would like to welcome miss Deity Peaceon back and I would also like to introduce not one but four new students." Deity stared in awe as the same people that had saved her that night at the rave stood in front of the class. "Would you four like to introduce yourselves to the class." 

"Hey no prob teach hey everyone my name is Elodea Barton," said the bubbly red head as she flashed the famous 'V' for victory at the class.

"My name is Colin Winner, it's a pleasure," the young blonde said while doing a slight bow.

"Marian Chang," the Chinese girl stared daggers at the class causing some people to shift nervously.

"Guy, Guy Yuy," Deity felt her face flushed as she watched Guy introduce himself in front of the class. She nervously fidgeted with the end of her braid as the new students took their seats.

"Oh Mr. Yuy you can take a seat next to Miss Peaceon," instructed the teacher as she turned around and proceeded to write nouns and verbs on the board. Deity felt her skin crawl as the new boy walked to the back of the room not taking his eyes off of her. Threw the rest of the class she couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She kept feeling his eyes on her and gave her a strange feeling. She jumped as the bell rang and all the students started gathering their things together.

"Hey," Deity looked up and smiled at the new girl, Elodea, while she tried to put her stuff in her shoulder bag, "So you know where a good place to go to lunch is."

"Yeah um there's a nice diner just south of the school," Deity smiled and stood from her desk. Elodea looked her over so intensely it made Deity feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"You wanna come with us, we could use a guide?" Deity looked over at the other three kids and then focused her gaze on Guy and blushed.

"Um…sure why not," Deity smiled and walked out of the classroom with the four new students. Before she knew it her and Elodea had started up a hilarious conversation as they headed towards their cars. 'Well maybe I can make some knew friends Sandy…maybe,' thought Deity as she glanced over each of the new kids.

~~*~~*~~*~~

##### SVX: Well there is chapter 2 whew this is a lot of fun to write right Max!!!!

****

Max: Hmmm oh yeah whatever!

SVX: Humph some muse you are, any wayz R&R remember 'only you can prevent forest fires' whoa where did that come from. ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 3

##### SVX: Hi Everybody!!!! Well I haven't worked on this in a long while so I am now working on it. This is a story that I hope to make as big as my Mortal Plague story….So help me help myself!!! Hee Hee well enjoy!!!!

****

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Three

Deity sat in the driver's seat of her old hand me down car at Classic 50's [1] waiting for her food. The four new students were with her some chatting others glaring into nothingness. Elodea Barton was doing most of the talking as Deity listened carefully. These people were unlike any other she had had the pleasure of knowing. Even though she tried desperately to pay attention to Elodea her mind, and eyes, kept drifting to the brooding youth in the driver's side back seat. His prussian blue eyes stared out from unruly dark brown bangs, which sent shivers up and down her spine. He looked so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on were she had seen that face before. 

"Deity?" 

"Hmmm," Deity looked up at a confused Elodea realizing she had been day dreaming. "Oh I'm sorry Elodea I got distracted." Elodea smiled and flipped some curly red hair behind her shoulders. Then for the first time Deity noticed the strange beads christening Elodea's brow. 

"Elodea may I ask what is this," she said motioning to the green and gold beads. A diamond shaped green jewel was resting in between her eyebrows with a tiny tear shaped pearl dangled below. Arching over her eyebrows were tiny diamond shape green and gold pieces. Elodea smiled and flicked the tiny pearl so it swung rapidly back and forth.

"To tell you the truth I have no Earthly idea," she said resting both hands in her lap, "They've been there ever since I can remember." Deity smiled and unconsciously rubbed the cross around her neck. "Well as long as we're sharing stories how about the one behind that cross of yours," said Elodea smiling gently. Deity looked at her and then at the others in the back. The one named Colin stared at her his face showing his curiosity. The young Chinese woman only stared at her with a disgusted arrogance while Guy Yuy just plain stared. 

"Well it use to belong to my father and…" she watched as everyone in the car shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her father. " Well my Mother gave it to me."

"What happened to you Father," asked the young blonde boy leaning forward slightly. 

"Well not much at all, I don't even know if he's alive or dead, but I do believe he past on or my mother wouldn't ran about what a wonderful man he _was_ so yah." She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and shifted noticing out her window there food had arrived.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Kerie Eleison, eleison, eleison…" [2] sang the choir letting the haunting melody of the old hymn float through the room. Deity tried to concentrate on her part but found her thoughts drifting to the mysterious new boy. 

"Miss Peaceon I'm sorry is choir time cutting in on your free time?" Deity snapped out of her trance and stared at her choir director.

"No Mr. G [3], I'm sorry," she said lowering her head in embarrassment. Mr. Gonzalez looked at her over the brim of his glasses and then continued to lead the choir. Deity looked at her music and tried once again to concentrate on her part. Just as they were reaching the climactic crescendo the final bell rang and the students rushed for the door. As Deity reached the parking lot she noticed the new students standing by the door. A friendly wave from Elodea urged her to head over to the group. After a moment of talking she talked them into meeting her mother. As they drove to her home she looked around the car at her new "friends". She smiled and silently thanked whoever was out there for sending them to help her through Sandy's absence. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena shifted around the house trying to get dinner ready before Deity arrived home from school. Her day at work had been hard but it was considered a breeze in her book at what she used to do. _A desk job is much easier than making ten speeches a day_, she thought to herself as she added some salt to the chicken before sticking it in the oven. Being on her own to raise a child the past 18 years had given her a new outlook on life. She was no longer the dainty princess, but a survivor. Though she had slightly aged and her honey color haircut into a short bob, her regal stance never seemed to fade from her posture. Her blue green eyes still had that hope filled sparkle though it had been dulled from the pain of loss. The sound of keys in the door brought her out of her thoughts as her she heard her daughter calling her.

"Mom I'm home, I'd like you to meet some people." Relena smiled and headed for the front door.

"Who is it dear who have you brought ov….OH," Relena felt her blood run cold as a young man her daughters age came into sight behind a group of other teenagers. He was the one that startled her. He was an exact copy of Heero Yuy down to the cold prussian blue eyes. She felt her knees buckle and the next thing she knew she was on the ground her daughter and a blond hared boy by her side. "Heero?" she gasped as the other boy stepped forward. In the distance she heard someone calling her.

"Mom, Mom oh my God Mom are you alright, Mom?" It was Deity she looked at her beautiful daughter and tried to speak but she was still in shock. Then she noticed the blonde boy also by her side. "Quatre?" she whispered. They all looked so familiar, who where they. 

"Well Miss Peacecraft it is an honor to finally meet you," she looked at the Heero look alike in shock.

"Peacecraft…What are you talking about, Mom what's going on?" Relena finally managed to gain her composure and she sat from her position on the floor. 

"Deity please invite our guests into the kitchen, I have a feeling we all have some things to discuss."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena sipped on her ice water and stared at the four new teenagers and her daughter. She set her class down and folded her hands in front of her and rested them on the tabletop. "Well now you all obviously know who I really am, so I think it's your turn to tell me who you are." The red headed girl was the first to speak.

"My name is Elodea Barton, pilot of the Gundam Artillery."

"My name is Colin Winner, pilot of the Gundam Sandstone."

"My name is Marian Chang, pilot of the Gundam Hydra."

"My name is Guymond Yuy, pilot of the Gundam Aileron." Relena looked at each teenager trying to soak in all the information. Along with there names the added there position and gundams. Meaning the gundams where rebuilt which most likely meant a war. 

"Now that I know who you are I can guess your respective parents, but I have one last question why are you here?" The young man named Guy stood from his seat and looked straight at her.

"We are here to enlist Deity Maxwell as the pilot of the Gundam Cataclysm." Deity stared at the boy her face filled with a painful confusion.

"Maxwell, mother what is going on?" Relena stared at her daughter as the young girl's eyes filled with tears. This was an awful lot to take and only a week after her friend's passing. 

"My daughter will NOT pilot a gundam, I will not lose her too."

"Miss Peacecraft with all do respect, Deity is needed in the fight for peace, as the former Vice Foreign Minister you should understand this." 

"Vice Foreign Minister, Alright now I DEMAND an explanation." Relena turned her gaze from the young   
Winner heir to her daughter. She sighed knowing her daughter had a right to know.

"Deity sweetheart, my real name is Relena Peacecraft former Queen of the World, former ruler of the Sanq Kingdom, and former Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth's Sphere Alliance." Relena watched as he daughter's jaw dropped and she stared at her mother. Relena cleared her throat and continued, "Your father was Duo Maxwell the…"

"Duo Maxwell…THE Duo Maxwell…as in one of the gundam pilots during the Eve and Marimaia wars?" Relena shook her head and closed her eyes as memories flooded her brain, memories she had tried so hard to forget. 

"Miss Peacecraft my father has asked that you and your daughter be brought back to our Main facility." Relena stared at the young Yuy and nodded her head. What else was she to do, it looks like the past she was trying to forget finally caught up with her.

##### [1]- Classic 50's is an actual drive in restaurant that my friends and I go to all the time.

****

[2]-Latin for Lord have mercy, and actual song my Choir sings.

[3]-My choir teacher he is just such a character I had to put Mr. G in here!

SVX: Well I hope your liking my story so far. I hope to have more on this story out in the near future. Thanks for Reviewing (hint hint). 


	5. Chapter 4

****

SVX: (bad Spanish accent) Hi everybody!

G-Gang: Hi Doctor Nick!

SVX: What?! This not a Simpson's episode (cracks whip) Everyone back to work now!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Deity: Uh…Space?

SVX: Yes my little mirror image?

Deity: Can we just start the story?

SVX: Uh yah sorry got a little power mad, heh, heh, heh!

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Four

Relena stared out of the shuttle's window at the inky void that is space. Her heart had been pounding ever since they left her home. She was questioning her decision, praying she made the right one. Some on squeezed her hand and she stared at her daughter. Deity smiled as her platinum blonde bleached strands fell in front of her face. The rest of her naturally honey blonde hair was pulled back in its usual loose braid. "Mom tell me more about Daddy…like…uh…how he died?" That question caught all of the teenagers' attentions and they all either leaned forward or turned around to here the answer. Relena side and patted her daughter's hand taking in a shaking breath remembering that fateful day.

__

~*~Flashback~*~ 

"I just found you please don't leave me!" He smiled at her his eyes dull with pain. He raised a bloody hand to her face staring into her eyes.

"I'll always be with you, and one day you will return to me." His face twisted in pain and his eyes closed. His hand fell from her face and he fell still. She felt the hot tears pour from her eyes as she collapsed onto his still chest. After awhile, strong hands pulled her from his body and she watched as Trowa and Wufei lifted Duo's body from the ground and started walking. Quatre urged her to follow while Noin gently stroked her arm. 

"Duo…please…I need you…please." She couldn't help but fix her gaze on his limp hand bobbing as his body was being carried away.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Relena didn't realize she was crying until her daughter wiped one tear away. She smiled sympathetically at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm alright dear, your father died…um…he died saving my life. It was a devastating blow, but that's why I'm glad he left me you." Deity smiled slightly and fiddled with her cross. 

"Wow Miss P you were a lucky girl, Deity have you ever SEEN a picture of your Dad?!" Deity looked at Elodea confused at her outburst.

"Well of course I haven't, what a question!" Elodea smiled and disappeared behind the back of her seat only to emerge a few moments later with a picture. Deity grabbed the photograph and stared at it intently. Her mother leaned over and glanced at the picture and smiled.

"Oh my goodness look at that, that was a fun day," said Relena as she looked at the picture. "Look sweetie that ones me." Deity looked at the beautiful young woman in the picture. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind as she sat in the shade of a giant tree. A young man in the background with blonde hair was standing behind her waving at the camera.

"Hey Colin he looks a lot like you!" Colin took a look at the picture and smiled.

"Well that's my Dad I guess I do look a lot like him!" Deity smiled and looked back at the picture.

"That ones my Dad isn't he Kawaii!" Elodea grinned as she pointed to the tall boy by Colin's father with long brown hair covering one of his eyes. Deity smiled at Elodea and agreed with her. "Oh and that guy right there is Marian's Dad isn't the resemblance in their scowls eerie," Elodea teased and got a scowl from Marian. Deity laughed and noticed the dark hair boy with the mysterious glare. 

"My God…Guy is that your dad?" Guy nodded not taking his eyes off Deity as if she would try to run. "My God you could be twins!" The only person left in the picture was an extremely handsome boy with a long chestnut braid. He was sitting on the ground next to her mother smiling as he gave a "V" for victory sign at the camera. Deity stared at him knowing this was her father, Duo Maxwell. 

"You have the same eyes!" Deity looked at her Mother and smiled. "Well let's give these faces names. That boy Colin's father is Quatre Rabarba Winner. That one is Trowa Barton. That's Chang Wufei, and that's…that's Heero Yuy." Deity stared at her mother as she shifted nervously at the mention of Guy's father. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre Rabarba Winner sat in his office strumming his fingers nervously on his desk. The other remaining ex-pilots were in there with him. His wife Alysa Ball stared at him concerned. "Honey you need to calm down I'm sure they'll be here any minute." Quatre nodded but was still a nervous wreck. It had been 18 years since any of them had seen Relena. Not to mention this will be the first time any of them would see Deity Maxwell. Alysa walked over to him and tenderly rubbed his back. He had met her after being informed of there arranged marriage. Even though only knowing each other a month they happily exchanged vows and now where enjoying their 18th anniversary within the month. He smiled at his wife and patted her hand.

"I know dear they'll be here."

"Well they sure are taking their sweet time, if my Marian was in charge they would have been here by now."

"Wufei please dear don't be you for five minutes," said His wife Sally as she swatted the back of her husband's head.

"Onna that is injustice!" Sally only rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Suddenly a redheaded blur bounded through the office door and tackled Trowa to the ground.

"Hi Dad, Miss me?" Trowa starred at his daughter as he returned her exuberant hug. Quatre stood and smiled as the young girl finally took her death squeeze from her father. "Aunt Cathy!" Catherine Bloom smiled and hugged Elodea hugged her tight.

"Hello dear the circus crew sends you their love." 

"Ahem." Everyone moved his or her focus to the young woman in the doorway. Her honey blonde hair was cut in a short bob but other than that she looked the same as she did 18 years ago. Heero Yuy stared at Relena intensely as she entered the room. His gaze dell to the young girl behind her and he was amazed. The young girl looked much like her mother only with wide violet eyes. Her honey blonde hair was back in a loose braid with platinum bleached strands framing her face. "Hello everyone it has been awhile."

"Relena, it's wonderful to see you again," Quatre said coming out from behind his desk approaching his old friend. She smiled politely and gave him a quick warm hug. "And who is this?" 

"Hello I'm Deity," said the young girl extending her hand to the man that was apparently her mother's age. He took her hand in a firm handshake and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet the daughter of such wonderful people." Deity smiled and moved to her mother's side for some familiarity. Relena put her arm around her daughter's shoulders holding her protectively. The rest of the group came into the room and headed to his or her respective parents. Relena stared at Heero Yuy as he gave his son a fatherly pat on the back. The resemblance was eerie; they were like twins only Heero was obviously older. Relena smiled as Lucrezia Noin came up to her and gave her a hug. 

"Oh Relena we've missed you so much."

"I know Noin I'm sorry for leaving, but I had to." Noin smiled and nodded her head.

"Your brother has been so worried about you." Relena froze at the mention of Milliardo. She had never been able to forgive her brother for taking away Duo, even if he was under the influence of the Zero system. Noin must have noticed Relena tense up so she decided to change the subject.

"Hello Deity I'm you Aunt Lucrezia Noin." Relena stared at Noin her eyes wide with shock.

"Noin you and Milliardo?"

"Yes Relena shortly after you left, we also have a son." Relena felt herself feeling a little dizzy from all the excitement and sat down in the chair behind her. She stared at all her old friends and remembered why she left. The memories were unbearable. Each of them caused her to think of Duo, this was a mistake. 

****

SVX: Well I am stopping it here for now. I hope to have number five out as soon as possible. Oh guess what, guess, guess, oh all right I'll tell you. I'm GOING TO SEE FEUL THIS FRIDAY LIVE AND IN CONCERT!!!! They are my favorite all time band I just thought I'd share my joy with all my favorite people…YOU!!! R&R!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

****

SVX: Ahoy, A how is everyone? That's good well I don't really have anything to say….

MAX: O.O That's really creepy!

SVX: _ Hey shut up! Well let's get this going!

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Five

Deity sat on her new bed and stared around the room that she would call her for however long she would be there. She stood and moved her suitcase onto the bed and opened it. She smiled as she noticed her clothes in comparison to her new room. Her dark clothes made the light pastel room seem even brighter. As she pulled out her clothes and put them away she felt herself relaxing somewhat. Her mother was still downstairs catching up with her old friends. Elodea, Guy, Colin, and Marian had left to the hangar out back, she didn't follow not wanting to get in the way. Her muscles where tight from all the tension and her head hurt form all the new information. Her mother use to be Queen of the world, who would have guessed it. As she finished putting her last set of clothes in the closet a knock came at her door. 

"It's open!" When the door opened she came face to face with a tall boy with raven black hair. "Shit!" He had surprised her, especially since she didn't know who he was.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, here my name is Luke Peacecraft, I'm your cousin." He extended his hand to her and she took it in a firm grasp. She looked at him wearily trying to take in the information. Only a few days ago her only family had been her Mother, now she had an aunt, uncle, and cousin! "Why don't you come on downstairs for dinner?" Deity nodded and watched him as he walked away down the hall. As she left her room she was bum rushed by Elodea.

"Isn't he cute! Oh well I guess you can't really say him being your cousin and all but man, I'd like to jump his bones!" Deity laughed at this comment as Elodea pulled her down the stairs towards the dinning room. As the two girls entered the room they noticed they were the last to arrive. Deity sat next to her mother who was chatting with her aunt Noin. A man with long platinum blonde hair, much like her bleached framing strands, sat next to her aunt. He had a slight resemblance to her mother and she put two and two together rather quickly. The boy who was her cousin sat on the other side of her uncle. She studied the boy taking in all of his features. His raven black hair, which resembled his mothers, was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a rather regal outfit much like his father wore. She leaned over to her mother, "What are they wearing?" 

Relena looked at her daughter and answered, "Those are the official suits for the Peacecraft male, Don't worry I won't make you wear the female attire." Deity sighed in relief as she looked around the table. All the new faces were smiling except for the two Chinese and the Yuy family. Deity stared at Guy who sat directly across from her. She watched him as he took a sip from his wineglass and began to cut his food. A sharp elbow to her side caused he rot glare at Elodea.

"Ow hey what was that for?"

"Your food was falling out of your wide opened mouth," she said gesturing towards Guy. Deity blushed and elbowed her back. Elodea giggled and handed her the rolls.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"No absolutely NOT! I will not have my daughter get involved in this, I will not lose the one last thing I have of Duo!" 

"Relena you must understand to reason…" Milliardo began was stopped as she raised her hand to silence him.

"You of all people should not be asking to take her away! Do you want to take another one from my life, DO you Milliardo?" Milliardo sat down in his seat shocked by the pain in her voice. She turned her back to him and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. "She will NOT learn how to use a mobile suit, let alone a gundam!"

"Why don't you let her make that choice!" Relena turned and glared at Heero. He stayed cool and stared right back. "Or are you afraid she's as head strong as her Father was!"

"I know she's as head strong as Duo, but I'm her mother and I know what's best for her!" Heero leaned against the bookshelf behind him and crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"Let her make that choice Relena, I don't presume to know what she's like, but if she is anything like Duo was…" he trailed off not needing to complete the sentence. Relena bowed her head in frustration and defeat. Heero looked over at his son who stood in the corner of the room. Guy nodded and headed out of the room to find Deity.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Deity stared at the sky and marveled at the stars. There where so many and from the colonies the moon was so close. This was her first time in space and she was enjoying herself. A noise in the garden in front of her brought her back to reality. She saw a shadow move through the trees just a few feet in front of her. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she headed towards the trees. As she reached them she peered into the thick grouping of trees trying to see through them. A flash of movement caught her attention and she headed towards the left. A cold wind blew form nowhere on her neck and she felt the goose bumps cover her body. 

"Deity, my how you've grown," the voice was eerie yet soothing at the same time.

"Who are you, show yourself!" As she spoke these words a form appeared in front of her. A figure in a long hooded cape that flapped in the sudden wind stood before her. As he removed the hood she gasped at his face. It was him her father, Duo Maxwell. "But you're dead." The apparition smiled slightly and took a step towards her.

"My beautiful girl, I'm so proud of you Deity…Deity…Deity…"

"DEITY!" Deity sat up straight from her lying position on the soft grass. "Deity you're wanted inside!" 

"I'M COMING COLIN…man what a weird dream." As she got up o leave she took one last look at the thicket of trees. Shaking her head she headed back towards the mansion where Colin was waiting for her. As she left a pair of violet eyes watched her leave. He was so proud of the young girl, he had watched her since the day of her birth, and he would watch her through the difficult journey she was about to take. Duo Maxwell sighed and pulled his cape back over his head and disappeared into the night back to his resting place…for now.

****

SVX: OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO Eerie stuff. Sorry but I just couldn't leave my Duo-Chan out of this story. So I made him his daughters guardian whatever. I wouldn't exactly call him an angel but ya know! Hope you guys are liking this fic…Oh and I hope to get some more chapters out for Mortal Plague real soon I've just had writer's block on that story. R&R!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

****

SVX: LA, LA, LA well this is chapter uh….hold on…(runs and looks at files)…ah chapter 6 yah okay! Well I know I haven't written in awhile but I've been just a tad busy…Well here we go!

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Six

Relena wrung the hanker-chief she was holding in her now sweating hands. She knew what her daughter would say, she's just like her Father and Relena knew it. She jumped slightly as she heard the door open and saw her joy bound into the room followed by Colin. "Hi Mom, you guys needed to talk to me?" Relena smiled slightly but it soon faded as she heard Heero clear his throat.

"Deity, a situation is taking place, the Gundams are needed, the other remaining pilots and I are unfit to handle the Gundams so we have past that honor on to our children." Relena winced when she heard the words "remaining pilots". Deity stared at Heero not quite sure where he was going with this. 

"In other words young Maxwell, you will pilot the Gundam Cataclysm," stated Wufei as he stood from the couch. Deity's eyes grew wide with shock and excitement. Quatre winced slightly, '_She looks so much like her father when she does that, oh Duo, my friend we miss you.'_ Quatre was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Deity's squealing.

"ME A GUNDAM PILOT Wow this is amazing, isn't this exciting Mom!" Relena looked at her daughter and tried to force on a smile. She finally managed to lift the corners of her mouth but she had to fight back the tears in her eyes. She nodded trying not to disappoint her daughter. "So what do I do now, I mean I'm not a pilot or anything let alone a gundam pilot!" Quatre cleared his throat and stood from behind his desk.

"Heero, Wufei and the other children will help you, but you do have a limited amount of time…you'll have 6-7 months to learn." Deity smiled and ran and gave Quatre a hug. Quatre was shocked for a moment but then smiled and gently hugged her back. Deity let go of Quatre and ran out of the room her face beaming with excitement. Relena slumped in her chair and let a tiny sob escape her lips. She stood and stared at the four former pilots. 

"If my daughter is going to be a pilot I have to return home and tie up loose ends." She began to leave the room to go and back for her short return home.

"I'll go with you," said Quatre as he walked out from behind his desk. Relena smiled slightly and left the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Deity ran through the halls looking for Elodea. She was so excited about the journey that laid ahead of her. As she turned the corner she ran into something. As she hit the floor she looked up and realized not something but someone. "Oops sorry Guy," she said not able to take her eyes off of him. He stared down at her showing no emotion. He leaned down and offered his hand. She took it blushing slightly. He pulled her to her feet a little harder than necessary and before either knew it their noses were touching. Deity felt her heart racing as she stared into his prussian blue eyes.

"Be a little more careful okay," he said taking a step past her. She stood there for a moment not moving trying to get her heart beat to stop racing. 

"I saw that!" Deity jumped and turned to look at Elodea who was leaning against the wall smiling.

"Saw what, I'm sure I don't know what your talking about," said Deity smiling coyly at Elodea while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You like him don't you, don't deny it, I know you do!"

"That's insane I barely know the guy."

"You still want to jump his bones!"

"That's horrible," said Deity as she ran over and playfully hit Elodea. Elodea smiled and laughed as Deity was pummeling her.

"Ahem!" Both girls looked at a very annoyed Marian trying to hold back their giggles. "What are you two doing, this behavior I unacceptable!" Both girls stared at Marian bewildered. After a few seconds both girls couldn't contain their laughter any longer, they burst out into a giant laughing fit. Marian glared at the two teenagers and stormed down the hallway.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena looked out the window as they landed into the New York spaceport. Quatre placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled as the shuttle bounced onto the asphalt. A couple of hours later they arrived at the house that Relena and Deity had called their home for the past 18 years. After she had packed all her and Deity's things she called Deity's school informing them of her departure. All that was left to do were to things; one quit her job at the newspaper and two…

"Relena are you ready?" Relena looked up at Quatre and nodded. As they got into the rented car Relena gave Quatre directions to her work. After turning in her resignation she returned back to the car where Quatre was waiting for her. "Are we heading back to the airport now?" Relena looked at Quatre and shook her head.

"No first I need you to take me to the flower shop please its just a little way from here." Quatre looked at her strangely then nodded. She directed him to the flower shop and they were lucky to find a space right in front. Quatre helped her out of the car and they both headed into the shop.

"May I help yo…Oh Miss Peaceon I haven't seen you in a while your usual?!" 

"Yes please thank you Abigail," said Relena as the young woman disappeared in to the back of the shop. When she returned she carried a large bouquet of a dozen black roses. 

"You know Miss Peaceon you're the only customer that orders such rare flowers, they are beautiful though in a morbid sort of way." Relena smiled and paid the young clerk then taking her roses exited the shop. Quatre started the car and looked at Relena.

"Now where are we going Relena?"

"To Chagrin Memorial Cemetery."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena stood at the bottom of the hill with Quatre by her side. "You know Relena I haven't been here since the funeral." Relena looked at Quatre then began to head up to the top of the hill. As she reached the top of the hill she stared at the lone grayish black head stone. She kneeled in front of the marker and placed her hand on the cool surface. 

"Hello my love, I would have come sooner but some things have come up. I saw all of our friends for the first time since I left. They've asked Deity to be a pilot a…gundam pilot. She's just like you, she's so excited," Relena paused as a sob escaped her lips and tears began to stain her face, "I just don't want to lose her, like I lost you." She leaned her forehead against the cool stone and watched a tear fall to the hard cold ground. A heavy breeze picked up and caused her to pull her jacket closer. She paused as she saw a tiny flurry of white float in front of her vision. She looked up at the sky and wiped the tears from her eyes as more snowflakes drifted from the calm gray sky. She looked around the rest of the graveyard and marveled at its beauty. The low light of the gray clouds left the land a dark black and gray. The snow began to form a small layer on Duo marker giving it a serene look. Relena smiled slightly and traced the words with her fingers. 

"Relena, we need to go, our flight will leave soon," said Quatre as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Relena nodded and removed the old wilted roses and replaced them with the new ones she had just bought. After positioning them to look just right she sat and admired the beautiful bouquet. The snow was putting a white sparkling coat on the beautiful raven black petals. Relena leaned forward and kissed the now freezing smooth surface. She rose to her feet and turned back towards the car. Quatre watched her walk past than moved his gaze back to the marker. He walked over and placed a warm hand on the small layer of snow that had built on the top of it. With a few silent prayers to Allah he turned and left the lonely marker to the snow.

****

SVX: Hi all how are you!!! Happy Valentines Day!!! Guess what I got for my V-Day gift from the 'rents Gundam Wing figurines! I have Heero, and Quatre, and Trowa, and Wufei and Zechs, and Relena, and of course DUO!!!! Well I hope to have more chapters of my other stories out soon. Oh yeah I would like to advertise my song fic "Duo Pretends" It is angst Duo torture and death….So if you like that stuff check it out and review please!!!! Bye!!! (Kisses and hugs all around) 


	8. Chapter 7

****

SVX: HI!!!!! *Glomps everyone in sight* it has been a long time hasn't it! Well I've had some writer's block. I've also been working on a 2xR story, I mean you know me 2xR obsessed! Well this is chapter seven! Poor Deity, training is sooooo hard! Enjoy!

Deity: I did not sign up for this!

SVX: Hey get back in the story before I go psycho bitch on your ass! * Notices people staring at her * Uh I mean be a good self image and get back in the story dear, heh, heh, ugh. 

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Seven

"Deity, watch out," Deity turned just as a padded fist connected with her jaw. She groaned and fell backwards slamming her back into the padded wall behind her. Elodea came running over to her and checked her jaw before turning and glaring at her attacker.

"Dammit Guy, don't be so hard on her, this is only her first month!"

"One month should be long enough," He said as he placed his hand on his hip glaring at the young circus performer. Deity narrowed her eyes and forced herself up preparing for an attack. Guy smiled at her slightly and returned to his fighting stance. With all the energy she could muster Deity lunged at the young Yuy only to have him step out of harms way. Quickly she tucked herself under and did a quick roll on the floor then immediately popped up throwing her leg out connecting with Guy's back. Guy grunted and fell forward his head colliding with the ground. 

"YES and the crowd goes wild, HAW," Deity danced up and down as she made crowd noises. Suddenly Guy kicked out and caught her foot and she tumbled down landing next to the other fallen teen. Guy moved over her and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Don't ever let your guard down," he said before moving upward and heading through the gym door. Deity lay there for a moment a pouting expression on her face.

"DAMMIT, I had him, I had him and the BAM the next thing I know I'm on the ground, AURGH!" She stood and threw her boxing gloves across the room. Elodea chuckled and walked over to her new friend. She placed her hand on the girl's sweaty shoulder before quickly removing it.

"Uh…Deity maybe you should hop in the shower before dinner," said Elodea slowly backing away towards the door. Deity turned and fumed out the doors slamming her fists into the doors on her way out. Elodea smiled thoughtfully shaking her head as she followed the fuming Maxwell. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

Deity sighed as the warm water poured over her warm skin. Her butt length hair clung to her body in a wet mass of two different blondes. Her usual mid back braid was taken out for the shower. She closed her large violet eyes and ran her wash cloth over her body. A mental image of Guy flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but roughly run the cloth over her exposed breast. She sighed and turned off the water stepping out of the shower. Walking out of the bathroom she froze as she saw Guy standing in her now open doorway. Deity shrieked and dived behind her bed.

"GOD DAMMIT YUY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!"

"I did and when no one answered I came in," he said smirking and stepping further into the room.

"No you don't stay right there, wait better yet toss me that towel," said Deity poking her head over the side of the bed. Guy smiled and walked over to the chair and grabbed the large dark red towel. He began to hand it to her and as her hand came into contact with the towel he jerked it away. Deity's eyes flashed promising his death. Guy only smirked and raised an eyebrow causing Deity to become even more frustrated. "Give me the towel Yuy," she growled through clenched teeth.

"Come over here and get the towel Deity," he said waving the towel just out over her reach. 

"WHAT?! I am not moving out from behind this bed," she said her eyes wide in shock.

"Well I'm not leaving this room or giving you the towel," he said taking a seat in the chair beside him. Deity screamed in frustration hoping somebody would help her out. After a moment she realized no one was coming. 

"FINE! I'll come over there, but I swear to God if you even so much as peek at me your dead!" Guy smiled and closed is eyes. Deity stood from her position and cautiously made her way over to Guy. While she was half way there his eyes flew open and he smiled even bigger than before.

"Not bad!"

"PERVERTED ASSHOLE!" Deity ran over to him and quickly reached for the towel but found herself in a tight embrace. She struggled briefly feeling her face flush and her body temperature rise. After a moment she stopped struggling and looked up at Guy's face as he stared down at her. She had a confused expression on her face not sure at what he was thinking. His face moved closer to hers and she closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips brush against hers. Forgetting her current "attire" she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands lip below her waste and rest onto her bare bottom. Soon they broke their kiss for some much-needed oxygen. Deity opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment before speaking. "What was that about?"

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you at the rave on Earth." Deity smiled then frowned pushing out of his embrace and wrapping the towel around her nude body. Guy stared her for a moment confusion and hurt etched onto his features. "Deity…?"

"I can't be doing this now Guy, I have training I need to be concentrating on." Guy's expression went apathetic and he straitened his stance.

"Very well then Maxwell, dinner is ready get dressed and get down stairs." He then turned and stormed out of her room. Deity sat on the bed and let the tears on her face fall not bothering to wipe them away. As Guy stormed down the hall he never noticed the figure stand outside Deity's room. Chang Marian watched him leave briskly tears forming in her gray blue eyes. She had seen the entire scene and her heart felt an aching pain. She had watched the man she had been secretly attracted to for years kiss that idiot Maxwell girl. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away and stormed down the hall towards the dinning table.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Elodea watched as Luke Peacecraft worked on the left leg of one of the gundams. His arms and chest were shining with sweat and his raven black ponytail clung to his back. Elodea giggled and moved over towards him and stared at the wires in mischief curiosity. Luke looked at her from the corner of his eyes and smiled. 

"What do you want Elodea?" She giggled and moved her face into his eye range. She smiled and winked at him.

"What I want is something tall dark and handsome…do you know where I can find a guy like that?" She Winked at him and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Hmmm let me think…" he began as he wrapped his arms around her waste. She giggled and quickly pressed her lips against his while she grinned. As they broke their kiss she moved aside and let him continue working. "So Elodea have you heard from your aunt and father today?"

"No they talked to me yesterday and said they wouldn't be able to call until Tuesday," she answered while playing with Luke's ponytail. "What about your parents have they called you yet?"

"No, they had a problem on Mars and had to go check it out, in fact that was three days ago I wonder if everything is all right?" Elodea smiled and looked out the hangar door and noticed the dinning room lights were on. 

"OH crap, it's dinner time, come on sweetie let's go before all the good stuff is gone!" Elodea bolted for the mansion with Luke right behind her. She giggled and squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waste and threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards dinner.

~~*~~*~~*~~

##### SVX: I know I know this was kinda short but I just kinda wanted to set up some romance in this story! So I hope you figured out that Luke and Elodea are a couple, Marian has a crush on Guy who likes Deity who likes him back but won't get involved *gasp* and I'm sure you can guess about Colin! If you can't well wait till next chapter! R & R!!!

****

Deity: * Giggles *

SVX: What are you giggling about?

Deity: * Blushes * well guy…and…towel…and naked…and kiss…and Hee, hee, hee.

SVX: * Rolls her eyes * Down girl! 


	9. Chapter 8

SVX: Man oh Man it has been awhile hasn't it ****

SVX: Man oh man it has been awhile hasn't it! I once again want to apologize for how long it has taken me but I should be keeping up from now on!

Deity: You promise? I won't be stuffed back in that cramped closet!?

SVX: Shhhh don't tell them that and…. no you won't, hehehe sorry about that every one enjoy!

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Eight 

Relena looked around the long table shifting nervously from the silence that evaded the room. Her daughter sat playing with her mixed vegetables with her fork while the others just concentrated on chewing and swallowing. It had been a long month watching her daughter learn how to fight and kill. It was all more than she could stand. She also noticed the look that her daughter got when she was dying to ask a question was constantly shining in her violet eyes, undoubtedly about her father. It was so hard talking about it, so many bad memories, but she would have to know. 

"I'm finished I'll go take these to Juliana," said Deity as she took her plates and headed for the kitchen. Relena finished and excused herself following her daughter to the kitchen. She found her daughter having a casual conversation with one of Quatre's many servants.

"Deity honey, can I speak with you?"

"Sure Mom, congratulations Emma I'm sure you'll enjoy married life. So what's up Mom?" Relena smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's back and lead her to her room. Deity ran over to her mother's bed and flopped on the bed her eyes looking at her mother with an all too familiar curiosity. "What is it?"

"Honey I think it's time that you and me discuss your…your father." She watched as her daughter's humorous smirk disappeared and her face turned serious. Relena leaned down by her dresser and lifted up a medium sized box and sat on the bed next to her daughter. She watched as her daughter's eyes rested on the cherry wood box while her hands gripping the bed spread in a nervous grasp. "Ask me something about him, anything you wanna know?"

"What was he like," her voice was so small Relena almost didn't hear her.

"Your father was a very energetic man, always smiling and laughing and making some sort of trouble," Relena smiled wistfully at the memories. "He was very rarely serious, and when he was he meant business. Heh, I remember one Christmas before your father and I became involved, he switched all the name tags on the presents so every one got something they weren't suppose to," Relena giggled. "Wufei ended up with a pink angora sweater I had bought for Hilde."

"Who's Hilde?" Relena frowned slightly wondering if this was something her daughter should know but decided it was for the best.

"Hilde was your father's girlfriend and fiancée, she passed away before they could get married. Your father was very nearly destroyed by her death." Deity nodded and turned her curious gaze back to the cherry wood box. Relena smiled and lifted the lid revealing the contents. It was filled with pictures, newspaper clippings, clothes, an old bible, and several other trinkets. "This is where I got your cross," said Relena as she pointed at the Deity's tiny silver and gold cross choker. "These were some of your father's more personal possessions." Deity rummaged through the box and looked at all the clippings. _Gundams Destroy Los Angeles Base, Gundam 02 apprehended Gundam set to be destroyed, Lunar Base Destroyed Gundams Suspected;_ all the headlines flashed out at Relena with old memories of each incident.

"Is this Hilde?" Relena looked at the picture of a petite woman with dark hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, that's her," she answered with sad, soft tone. Deity looked at the picture more thoroughly and then smiled.

"She was pretty."

"Yes she was, and very much like your father was," said Relena with a laugh.

"Who killed him?" The question caused Relena to gag on her laughter and freeze. Why hadn't she thought of a way to answer this question? How do you tell your daughter her father was murdered by her uncle in a fit of insanity? Relena felt herself begin to shake as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Mom?"

"Well…um…honey it's complicated," she stammered still working on how to word it right. The irony of it all was completely lost in the situation, Relena Peacecraft was for once stammering over words. "There was this system installed in the Gundams called the…"

"The Zero System, Yah all of the new models have it installed in them," interrupted Deity looking at her mother with concern.

"They WHAT?!"

"They all have the Zero System installed, Mom, what's wrong?" Relena didn't answer she stood from her position on the bed and ran out the door looking for Heero. She found him in the gym with his son Guy and marched up to him. Deity ran in only moments later worry crossing her features. "Mom?"

"You had the Zero System installed into the Gundams, are you NUTS?!" Heero calmly turned around and looked at the frazzled mother with little to no expression.

"It is an improved version of the 195model, there are no psychological after affects," said Heero as he returned his attention back to his son.

"That doesn't matter, have you forgotten what happened to Milliardo…Heero what possessed you to do this?"

"It is vital for the success of their missions, and what happened to Milliardo won't happen to your daughter," he looked at her for the longest time his voice had a much softer tone to it. "Relena you have nothing to worry about."

"What is going on, why am I always left in the dark, what happened to Uncle Milliardo, Mother TALK to me?!"

"Deity because of the Zero system your Uncle became mentally unstable, your father's murderer is Uncle Milliardo!" Relena suddenly regretted her words as she watched her daughter's face crumple to anger and disbelief. Deity clasped her hand over her mouth and ran from the gym her long braid whipping behind her. Relena crumpled to the floor tears running down her cheeks and sobs wracking her body. "Damn that system, Damn it to Hell!"

SVX: Well that's the end of that chapter! What did yah think? Sorry it was kind of angsty I was in a mood! ****

Deity: My UNCLE how could he, just wait till I get my hands on him. Grrrr. _

SVX: OOOoooo next chapter is gonna be good hee, hee, hee! R&R! 

**__**


	10. Chapter 9

SVX: Don't feel like saying anything here read chapter ****

SVX: Don't feel like saying anything here read chapter.

Death's Legacy

__

Chapter Nine

Numb she felt truly numb. Deity Maxwell lay on her bed her violet eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. Only hours ago she had discovered that one of her only living relatives was responsible for her father's death. She slowly panned her eyes around the room until the came to rest on a black leather duster in the corner. She stood from the bed grabbed the duster and slipped into it before open her window. Luckily a tree's branches were conveniently hanging just beyond the sill. She climbed through the window, shimmied down the tree, and proceeded to creep through the yard. She paused behind one of Quatre's many fountains as a guard walked by. After he passed she quickly moved to the fence and with little effort jumped to the other side heading for the town two miles down the road.

~~*~~*~~*~~

There was only one bar left open and she slipped in moving through the mass of people. She stepped up to the bar and smiled at the bartender.

"High can I get a Tequila Sunrise," asked Deity plastering a smirk to her face. The man behind the bar ran his eyes up and down her then smiled quickly working on her drink order. Within seconds she had her drink in front of her and was lightly sipping on the orange liquid. 

Four Tequila Sunrises, two shots, and one beer later Deity found herself chatting to an older man about her troubles. "You see I was happy back in New York but noooo I had to end up being the daughter of a Gundam Pilot and the Princess of the Cinq Kingdom. Let me ask you something what would you do if your father was murdered by your uncle huh?" The man only smiled and shook his adjusting his recorder making sure it got every bit of information spilling from the tipsy teenager's mouth. That's when he noticed the two teenage boys entering the bar and recognizing them instantly. He slipped his recorder back into his coat pocket and watched as the boys approached. 

"Come on Deity let's get you home," came a soothing tone from the young blond known as Colin Winner heir to the Winner Billions. 

"I don't wanna go I wanna stay here with my new friend here," slurred the girl as she lazily slapped the mans knee. Colin frowned and gently placed his hands beneath the girl's arms and gently lifted her from the barstool. "Guy get Luke in hear."

"NO!" Deity stood from her seat and wrenched her arms from Colin's grasp. "I do not want to see that son of a murderer." She stumbled and lost her balance falling into Guy who caught her easily. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her through the bar exit. "Let go of me DAMMIT!"

"Deity please try and calm down we need to get you home, you were not supposed to leave the grounds," pleaded Colin as the girl thrashed and kicked screaming to be released.

"I wasn't suppose to leave Earth Colin I shouldn't be hear. My father shouldn't have been murdered; I shouldn't have lived life not knowing the man that all teenage girls look to when their boyfriends get fresh. Don't you even tell me what I am not suppose to do!" Her voice was coated with venom as one of her feet connect with Guys gut causing him to lose his grip allowing to slip to the ground. The alcohol however prevented her from standing and she quickly sank to the road. She began to sob pounding her fists onto the asphalt. "I just want my life to back to normal."

"Come on Deity let's get you home," her cousin's soft voice filled her consciousness and she didn't struggle when he lifted her off the grounded cradling her in his arms. Soon the alcohol took full affect and she soon passed out as the three boys walked back home in silence.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"This isn't good Relena," said Milliardo through the link from Mars. Relena pressed her fingers to her temple and slowly massaged them. The story had hit every major newspaper from the colonies to the newly formed Mars colony. Heero stood in the corner looking over the headline his face passive. 

__

Missing Former Queen of the World Relena Peacecraft's Daughter found: Heir to the Cing Kingdom Thrown. "Relena I received a message from the Ambassador of the Cinq Kingdom, the people are demanding to meet their Princess, Deity will need to make an appearance."

"I will not parade my daughter like some circus attraction while she is still upset," said Relena trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. 

"Listen Relena you abandoned your country eighteen years ago, will you once again deny them of a princess," Milliardo's voice was beginning to rise in volume.

"I don't see you jumping at the chance to return as their prince Milliardo!"

"Why must you be so stubborn, what can it hurt the girl to put on a pretty dress and say a few words!"

"You're a very compassionate uncle aren't you, she just found out who murdered her father. You Milliardo her uncle took away something no one has a right to. You took her father away, you took my child's father away, so don't you tell me what my child can handle." Relena turned her back to the phone and ripped the paper from Heero's grasp then turning back to hold it up to the screen. "Do you know what happened when Luke showed her this headline do you? She ran into the bathroom and threw up Milliardo, she's never wanted fame or to be in the publics eye!"

"I think maybe the amount of alcohol she consumed last night also helped with her illness," mumbled Milliardo under his breath.

"WHAT?!"

"Both of you please, we haven't the time for such trivial things," intervened Quatre gently lifting his hands. Relena slumped down in the chair behind her hard glaring at her brother. "Now Relena I understand Deity is very upset but making her public is in the better interest at the moment. If it seems that we are trying to hide something our enemies might become suspicious."

"Fine Milliardo contact Cinq, but try and make the latest date for the appearance as possible."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Everything hurt, her head, her eyes, and her muscles. Deity clamped her hand over her mouth as she ran for the bathroom for the hundredth time that morning. After she flushed the contents, what ever was left, of her stomach down the toilet she stood and grabbed her damp wash cloth. A knock at the door caused her to flinch as it sounded like a jackhammer in her head. "Come in," she whispered in a hoarse voice. Elodea pooped her head in before entering fully her face carrying a sympathetic smile.

"How ya holdin up?"

"I'm not," murmured Deity as she flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes and blindly fumbled for the bottle of aspirin on her bed stand. When she finally found it she poured out two pills and popped them into her mouth and swallowed.

"Ugh, how do you do that?"

"Do…what…?"

"Swallow your pills without water?"

"I'm special that way."

"Are you ready for some bad news?"

"…What?"

"Your mother has agreed that you will make a public appearance before your nation." After a moment of silence Elodea stared at her friend whose arm was draped across her face. "Deity, Deity you okay?"

"Fuck," was her answer.

****

SVX: Please R&R!!!! 


End file.
